


Insufferable

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Adam knows, Yadier Molina can be insufferable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insufferable

The sounds that echoed out of Roger Dean Stadium in Jupiter, Florida, were the typical sounds of Spring Training. Players chattering about this and that, bats hitting balls, the pop of the glove as some played catch, and Adam Wainwright doing his annual tackle-Yadier-Molina-to-the-ground routine. Yadier landed on his back with an 'oof,' not surprised whatsoever to look up and see Adam smiling down at him smugly. If there was one thing Adam loved to do, it was irritate his best friend. 

"It's getting easier and easier to knock you to the ground," Waino said, sitting on Yadier's stomach and making the catcher wriggle beneath him. Yadier struggled, but gave up and put an arm over his eyes. "Maybe you're just getting fatter," Yadier teased, and received a soft, but not undeserving, blow to his shoulder. 

Adam finally got off of Yadier and helped him up onto his feet. "Did Mike say if you could catch today?" Adam asked as they walked towards the bullpen. Yadier shrugged, playing with his splint. "I don't know. Maybe. He didn't really say anything to me this morning when he got here. He did look pretty surprised to see me, for some reason," he told Adam, who snorted. "Doesn't Mike get here at like, five in the morning?" he asked, glancing across at his friend. 

Yadier didn't answer, just stared down at the grass. "This grass is so beautiful. Did you ever notice that?" he asked. Adam stopped and gave his friend a skeptical look. "Yeah, sure, it always has. You didn't answer my question. I know that Mike gets here that early, so don't answer that. My real question is, why were you here before he was?"

Once again, silence. Yadier didn't meet his eyes. "Have you been sleeping okay?" Waino asked. He knew that the catcher had trouble sleeping. As a catcher, Yadier had a lot on his mind, much more than most of the people on the team. Since Yadier was one of, if not the best, catchers in the league, he had a lot more to carry on his shoulders. His pitchers' trust, his own condition, watching video, going over routines, calling plays, picking apart a batter. That much stress does something to you over time, and it wouldn't have surprised Adam to learn that Yadier was stressing unnecessarily about his injury. It was actually typical of Yadier to do that. 

"I've been sleeping...better," Yadier said, choosing his words carefully. "But that isn't really why I was here so early. It's because I have to get back in shape, Adam. I need to be able to go around the groups and teach. That's what my goal is right now, to pass on my knowledge or help when I can. If I can get out of the way so someone else can learn, I'm going to do it. That's why I was here early. I simply wanted to get out of everyone's way."

Adam put his hand on Yadier's shoulder. He wanted to tell him that he wasn't in the way at all, that everyone was pleased for him to be here, even though he was hurt. Just when he was about to say this, Mike Matheny came up behind him, nearly making Adam pee his pants when he tapped him on the shoulder. "Gosh, Mike, might as well dig me a grave!" Adam exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Mike looked at Yadier, ignoring Adam, as usual. "Yadi, I think we might have you catch some pitches from the pitching machine today. Nothing too hard. We're not trying to push your thumb into doing something it can't. However, Mo and I agreed that you need to be trying little by little to gain the strength back, and something as simple as catching off the pitching machine will help with that."

Yadier's eyes lit up at hearing the word 'catch.' As Mike walked away, Yadier gave Adam the smuggest smile he'd ever seen. "Oh no," Adam said. "You're going to be insufferable for weeks, aren't you?"

Yadier nodded hard, eyes closed and a radiant smile spread across his face. "Don't worry about me, Adam. You should probably worry about yourself and all the headaches I'm going to give you."

As Yadier skipped off for effect, Adam yelled, "You already give me headaches, Molina!"

If Adam hadn't known any better, he could've sworn he heard Yadier yell, "Molina 1, Wainwright 0!"


End file.
